


My Angel ~ DM Short Story

by ginnyssbae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, Diary, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, Loss, Love, Romance, Suicide, angel - Freeform, deardiary, dracotok, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyssbae/pseuds/ginnyssbae
Summary: In which Draco goes through a very tragic loss of his Angel and writes in a notebook to cope...This is a very short story!!I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, all credit go to JKR.I only own Angelina Knox, and her storyCONTAINS MATURE TOPICS SUCH AS: TW// THIS HAS MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE, SO DO NOT READ IF THESE TRIGGER YOU!Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!





	1. Introduction

IMPORTANT INFORMATION:  
AS I SAID BEFORE THIS INCLUDES MANY MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, SO PLEASE DO NOT READ IF IT TRIGGERS YOU

Cast:

Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy

Dove Cameron as Angelina Knox

Honorable Mentions (people who aren't main characters):

Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger

Rupert Grint as Ronald (Ron) Weasley

Helen McCrory as Narcissa Malfoy

~~ Prologue ~~

May 2, 1998

The tears couldn't stop running down my face when I saw my beautiful Angel lying there on the ground lifeless.

She was my own Angel with her long blonde hair that I would spend so much time running my fingers through.

My very own Angel with her beautiful hazel eyes that were warm and had a sense of home when she was happy, but dark and cold like my own when she was down. Her eyes that I would spend time looking into, trying to figure out what she was feeling.

My Angel that could light up a room with her smile, and then proceed to make everyone else smile too. She was my everything, and I lost her twice. Twice.

I can't hear anything, and quite frankly I can't see anything either with the amount of tears falling down my face.

I was getting pulled away from my Angel, and I used every ounce of energy left in me to fight back from whoever was pulling me away from her. I screamed, and I screamed loud, probably catching the attention of every person there, but I didn't care.

No one was going to take me away from my Angel.

~ AUTHORS NOTE ~

I really don't think ya'll know how excited I am for this story! If you know me personally, you know I was writing a different one, but I need a fresh start so I'm starting this one. I did not delete the other story, and if I feel like it I'll publish it later when I have more motivation.

In the meantime, enjoy this short story about the one and only Draco Lucius Malfoy going through heartbreak and loss all at once.


	2. one

Authors Note:

This does have some mentions of possible TW throughout the entire story. For example, suicide, depression, anxiety, death, etc.

June 2, 1998

To those who cared, 

It has officially been one month since the Wizarding War, and one month since I realized I had lost the love of my life. Since that day one month ago, my life just seems to be falling apart.

My dad got put back into Azkaban for the second time, everyone I ever knew hates me, and you know what since we're on a roll, even my mum seems to be a little bit disappointed in me because she hasn't talked to me for a whole fucking month.

But you know what, I can't say anything. No one will believe me, and no one will even take the time to listen. Why? Because I'm the infamous Draco Malfoy, known for being the death eater who supposedly killed Albus Dumbldore. I didn't even kill him. Even if I did, it's not like I wanted too.

People, especially Potter and his friends don't know what it's like at all having no say in what happens in your life. They don't understand that sometimes the things I have to do are not only saving myself, but other important people.

They didn't, and won't ever understand that me not killing Dumbledore would've made me lose the two people who ever actually believed in me. Mum and my Angel. Honestly, if I knew things would've ended this way, it wouldn't have mattered what I did. Either way I would've lost them.

I'm sitting in my room, writing in this stupid fucking journal because my mum wants me too. What does she think it'll do? Take away all my problems and make me happy. Because, news flash it won't. My life is already ruined to the point where I don't think I can make it better again.

I mean, maybe one thing could make me happy again... Angel. But, like all good things in my life, she left me. Well, I mean she didn't leave me. I pushed her away and she still loved me enough to risk her life for me.

I miss her, my Angel. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her personality. She was brilliant. I was never not wondering how someone could be so perfect and still fall for me. I didn't deserve her, not me. As much as I hate him, she deserved someone like Potter. Someone who was the hero, and had a good heart. Not a lonely boy with daddy issues and suicidal thoughts half the time because he was never good enough.

She knew all of this about me, and still loved me. We always used to have this talk when we were alone about how when all of the bad stuff was over, we would run away together and live our lives with just the two of us. It was the only thing I ever looked forward to in the future.

We used to dream about how we would have our tiny cottage in the woods, where it would have a nice lake to go swimming, and a nice, cozy couch to cuddle on.

We would dream about how we would eventually watch our kids play outside through the huge window, and even further in the future, possibly watch our grandkids do the same.

We would dream of the perfect life. But, we knew this might never happen. However, we could still dream to escape the reality we were living in.

I wonder if anyone would miss me if I just disappeared. Would anyone really care if I was gone. It's not like I'm important to anyone. I'm just like a ghost. I'm here but no one seems to see me.

So I wonder, would it matter if I was gone. I would be much happier with Angel anyways.

Authors Note:

Sooooo... what did you guys think? I know it's pretty short, but that's what I'm going for? If anything it'll have much more chapters but shorter lengths?? This actually kinda hurt to write because I am so emotionally attached to Draco, so seeing him like this, so vulnerable and hurt, is hurting me. I may not like him as a person, but I understand him :)


	3. two

July 2, 1998

It's now two months since I lost Angel, and to put it simply, I have gotten worse. You can see the difference.

I look paler, my hair looks more messy, there are bags under my eyes, and oh... maybe you can notice the slight fact that I look so fucking tired, not even physically, mentally too.

The thing is, my mum did start talking to me. Just for the most useless reason: she was trying to convince me to go to a therapist. I didn't need a therapist, and to be honest I didn't want one. Do they even help? Why would I want to tell a complete stranger about my life problems, and expect her to actually make it better. They can't make it better.

Only Angel could make it better.

Angel is the only one that could make me better right now.

The time passes so slowly without her. When she was here it was fast, easy to forget time was even a thing when you were with her. Her laugh would make you go into a whole different reality. One where everything was happy, and where you could enjoy life.

Angel took me out of the reality where I was bound to do things I didn't want to do.

If it wasn't for Angel, I probably would've pitched myself off the astronomy tower by now. But, thinking back to that I really should've. Not like it would've mattered anyways. I would finally get to be with her.

All I do now is lock myself in my bedroom, writing in a journal that won't even help while I'm contemplating slitting my wrists and watching the blood trickle down it.

It's not like I haven't done that before, it takes my mind off the pain of knowing I don't have Angel to talk to anymore.

I slid the blade down my inner left arm where the dark mark resided, watching as the blood leaked out dripping everywhere and staining my white button-up in the process. I watched as it dripped onto the floor, making me forget about Angel for a while, making me forget of any other pain I had.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, and when I turned I saw Angel. She was paler, and her eyes were colorless.

"Draco, don't do this. You're stronger than that."

I started crying and reached out to hug her, but she disappeared. I realized I was hallucinating.

She was wrong about one thing though. I was stronger than this. Was. I was stronger when I was with her. Without her I'm nothing. I will never be like that again.

This was all my fault, Angel leaving was my fault. If I hadn't pushed her away, I could've protected her. But I didn't. I only heard one side of the story, and pushed her away because of it.

I felt the tears starting to form on my lashline and when I blinked they fell down onto my cheek. I rested my head in between my knees and I sobbed. I sobbed so hard, that eventually I couldn't anymore.

Why did Angel out of all people have to leave me, why her?

I immediately opened my bathroom door, rushing into my bedroom to grab the picture on my nightstand.

I sat back down and just looked at her  
I sat back down and just looked at her. I studied her face, and the way her hair fell on her shoulders. The way her eyes were looking straight at you. I still couldn't believe that she was my Angel.

Authors Note: 

Someone find a way to make me stop making Draco sad... I want him to be happy, but I can't.


	4. three

August 2, 1998

It's now three months since Angel left, and I'm struggling. Everytime my cuts start to heal, I cut into it again letting the blood cover my entire mark to the point you can't see it anymore. My mom is trying to talk to me again, attempting to make me feel comforted. It isn't working. She thinks that just saying "sorry" and "I'm here if you need to talk" will make everything she made me do with my dad better.

I understand that she had no say in what happened, and she "risked her life" but that doesn't make it better right away. I want an actual apology. Not her doing things to make me forgive her without hearing those words.

Earlier today, I was in my room as usual just laying on my bed thinking of Angel. It was the one of the warmer nights, and we had both snuck out of our common rooms to meet at the astronomy tower. She was already there when I made it all the way up, and I went to sit next to her at the edge.

Without looking at me, she had asked me if I actually loved her. I was automatically confused because I hadn't realized that I was pushing Angel away more than anyone else during my sixth year. My hardest year.

I was so selfish, that I pushed away the only good thing I had. That night broke me. Watching my Angel cry because of me made me broken. She told me about every way I've pushed her away that night, and I sat there with a blank expression just watching.

I remember it like it was yesterday. Her watching me with a face of disgust after realizing her statement didn't 'phase' me at all. The thing is, it did. I just didn't show it.

I hurt my Angel so much that she yanked the angel wing necklace I gave her off her neck and ran back to the Hufflepuff common room. I'm not supposed to hurt my Angel, not ever.

That was the first time I lost my love. I never thought that I would never get to make things right with her before I lost her the second time.

My little Angel is now gone, and I never got to make things right. This wasn't supposed to happen this way, we were supposed to run away together and live our life freely. She wasn't supposed to leave me, she wasn't supposed to be taken away from me.

The time is still passing just as slowly, and every day is so much fucking harder than it was before.

Author's Note: 

Ah, another sad Draco Malfoy diary entry. Even though this is fake, it is sad reading that the only way Draco can relax sometimes is seeing his girlfriend only because of hallucinating. I wish that I could make Angel come back, but for now, and most likely forever she will be gone. Draco's Angel is really an angel :( Also, I know that the chapters are short, but they're supposed to be diary entries, not his entire life. Also, I feel Draco would be the type of person to not want to write a lot in a diary, but eventually instead of writing like three sentences he would write a whole entry that's essay length.


	5. four

September 2, 1998

Great, another year at the school where my Angel was killed. Why her? That's all I want to know. Why my Angel out of all people. I won't be able to look anywhere without remembering something about her.

I am still curious as to how they were able to get the castle back up and running in four months. The Ministry really doesn't care about giving people, especially kids time to get over, and accept the deaths of their once family, and close friends. Honestly, I don't even think the teachers wanted to go back.

It really is great, because now I have to go back to the school where my life fell apart, and back to the school that I 'betrayed.'

I haven't got to the school yet, and even though I am in a compartment all the way in the back furthest from people, they still manage to find me and send me dirty looks. Why can't people just mind their business.

Honestly, it is kind of funny watching people look at me for the first time in four months. I don't think anyone expected me to look this bad, especially since I 'didn't' lose anyone. Well new flash, I did lose someone. I lose the most important person in my fucking life.

I don't think they know where that leads you. You end up slitting your wrists and drinking bottles of whisky to drown out the pain, along with locking yourself in your room all day and cutting off contact with everyone completely.

It is now later in the day, and let me tell you what I'm doing now. I am in my dorm, sitting on the bed, looking at a picture of Angel drinking whisky. She would be so disappointed in me, but what does it matter? It's not like she's here to stop me. She left me, and I let her. I should've been there, and I should've been the one to protect her.

It's not her fault, and it will never be. It was my fault, and everyone knows that. Why wasn't I punished for making her get killed? I should be punished. Maybe I'll be punished with death? Maybe I'll get to be happy with Angel again? Wait, no. They won't let me die. They won't let my "punishment" be death because I'll be happy with Angel once again.

Now I know how they're punishing me. Not killing me is my punishment. I've been so stupid to not realize that I am being punished. Or did they kill Angel? Did they kill Angel to punish me for betraying my school? Because, that's the worst punishment they could ever give.

Actually, I'll punish myself one way or another. I think I already have. I'm an 18 year old boy who is an alcoholic and started self harming again. I think that is a pretty good self punishment, considering both of those things are feeding my depression.

Well, should I call it depression? I mean I'm not diagnosed and I don't want to self diagnose, so I'm not depressed. I'm just going through heartbreak and loss all in one. It's normal. That is normal right?

Why can't the world just give me an Angel to help me get through this. Not a hallucination of her that no one but drunk me can see.

But anyways, maybe I will be with Angel again. Maybe I will. Because I don't know how long I can stand this punishment.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sad Draco makes me sad :( I really don't know where I'm going with this story...


	6. five

October 2, 1998

Another month without Angel, and my life here at Hogwarts is bad. Nobody talks to me anymore, and everyone just shows me looks of pity. They know about Angel. Someone had asked me about her a week ago and I lashed out on them. I got detention for 2 days because of it.

I was contemplating whether or not to cut, because I had been 1 month and 8 days clean, but I broke it. Nothing else helps the pain. Their options just make it worse.

The best things to help my internal pain are whisky and my blade. Thank my mum for getting me my own dorm, because if I had to share I do not know what I would do. I used to love taunting people, and now people make me feel intimidated. Everyone is giving me a look that makes them look as if they're laughing at me.

Karmas a bitch, it really is.

I used to be the one that taunts, now I'm the one getting taunted.

On a different note, everything is different. I don't get to wait outside her classes and watch her walk out smiling and laughing with friends, and I do not get to sneak up on her in the hallways just to see her face. I don't get to do anything. It's boring.

Oh, how I miss the smell of her hair... It was like vanilla. My favorite. She knew me better than I knew myself if I'm being completely honest.

She knew how I liked my coffee, and what color I like to wear most. She knew what my favorite sweet was, and she knew how to make it.

She knew how to calm me down, and how to cheer me up, and she knew who I really was, not the person everyone else sees.

However, as Professor McGonagall puts it "Your life will only get better after it gets worse." I never liked her, but now, I hope she's right. I really hope that my life will start getting better soon.

Anyways, like usual I ate my dinner alone in the library while thinking of everything I've done wrong. Then, I took a shower because I may be depressed and alone, but I don't wanna smell like those disgusting mud- muggle borns when they don't shower.

Soon after, I went into my dorm and started gulping down my whisky. It didn't seem to go well with whatever I ate because it made me feel nauseated. Still, I somehow ended up on the astronomy tower with my feet dangling off and my body right on the very sharp edge.

I wondered if anyone would really care. Honestly, would they. Nowadays, people can say they care all they want but they don't. Most times I don't even think they would care if I killed myself.

I can imagine it already,

"Draco Malfoy

June 5th 1980 - October 2nd 1998

Loved by Many"

The only thing that might be changed, would have to be that the "many" would be in quotes. Why? Because 'many' really means, mom and Angel. They were the only ones who cared.

Not that I minded, only their opinions on me mattered... Well it used too. Now, everyone's opinion matters. If someone gives me a weird look for having my dark mark showing, I'll pull down my sleeves and give them a glare right back.

If someone makes a comment behind my back about how my shirt is never tucked in anymore, I'll go to the bathroom and tuck it in. I don't know why I care about this stuff anymore, it's not even important... It never mattered before, so why should it now? 


	7. six

November 2, 1998

Six months without Angel, and I think I'm starting to heal. Emphasize the word "think." Don't get me wrong, the pain is unbearable but I think I've started to cope. Maybe not in the healthiest ways, but I'm 'coping.'

I now only use whisky to cope, and I think my moms proud that I've abandoned the blade. I still have one though. It's sitting next to the photo of Angel, so that every time I have the urge I look at Angel and think about how she would feel.

Yesterday, as I was laying down in my bedroom like I normally do, I turned to my side and I saw Angel again. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was flowing and her skin looked clear, but she looked unhappy.

I kept speaking to her, trying to get her to tell me, but when I tried to reach out and touch her, she disappeared.

Another hallucination.

My mom forced me to get out of the house on Halloween, but you know what I did instead, I went to Florean's to get her favorite order.

When I had gone in, Mr. Fortescue saw me and knew what I wanted: one scoop of chocolate, and one scoop of vanilla on a waffle cone with that muggle candy called m&m's. I do have to admit that it does take good.

Anyways, classes are going well? I was supposed to be doing homework, but I now have 17 missing assignments due on Friday, and each one that I tried to complete was soon stained with tears in the middle. I can't do it. I can't fucking do it anymore.

I can't keep pretending that I'm okay when everyone knows I'm not. I can't keep living without her. Angel was my escape. When I was with her, it was like a vacation.

But I guess that's where I made a mistake. Vacations are temporary. I wonder if it's still possible to be happy with Angel? I wonder if this is all a dream, and I wonder if she's really gone... She can't be, you see, she's Angel.

Angel would never leave me, I know she wouldn't. She would stay with me until the end of time. She was supposed to run away with me after this was all over and live happily with me.

Angel always has, and is alive. She never died. I'm just imagining that she did, maybe this is all a dream. 

~~~~~ AUTHORS NOTE ~~~~~

What do you guys think? I feel like Draco just needs some validation that he is loved, and that he can make it through this, but as we can see no ones giving him that. I feel so bad for him. All he wants is someone to be there for him. He mentioned so many times that Angelina was the only person there, and it makes me even question Narcissa... was she really there for him, or was she just protecting him but not loving him? Anyways, this book is almost done and I hope you guys like the rest. 


	8. seven

December, 2 1998

December, the month of happiness and cheer because of the upcoming holidays. But you know what December is for me? It's another month without Angel, and another month without living my life normally. Nothing will ever be normal again.

I miss her. I miss my Angel so fucking much. Nothing will ever replace her. Nothing.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_It was the day I would finally tell her what I was. A death eater. I looked all around the castle, finally noticing her small figure next to some other Hufflepuff students._

_"Draco! There you are darling...," she said smiling as I quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek, "what's up?"_

_"Can we go up to my dorm? I need to talk to you." I said more seriously with almost no emotion._

_She just nodded, and followed me to the Slytherin dorms._

_"Love, I need to tell you something very important. I understand if you break up with me, but I can't keep this from you any longer. Just know I'll always love you no matter what." At that point I was just rambling on._

_"Draco, what's going on? You can tell me anything, I promise I won't get mad." She looked a little concerned now, and was fiddling with the necklace I got her._

_I pulled up my sleeve, revealing the mark without saying a word. She looked a little taken back and stayed quiet with a blank expression._

_"Did you have a choice?" She said with the same expression._

_"No, he said he was going to kill you." At that point, I burst out into sobs and fell into Angel's arms. "I- I didn't want to do it, I don't want to." She just held me close and repeated the same words._

_"It's alright, love."_

_"I still love you."_

_"We'll be alright."_

_"It'll all work out in the end."_

_~~END OF FLASHBACK~~_

Those words were the ones that got me through all that shit. They were the words I would crave to hear at the end of each day. They were the words that helped me fight the urge to jump off the astronomy tower that year.

Now, I'll never hear those words again.

I don't want to live in a world without her. She was my rock, my foundation and I don't have her anymore.

I realize now why these months have gone by so fast. I'm existing, but without Angel... I'm not living. I'm not experiencing anything in life anymore, and I'm not going out to do anything anymore.

She was my life. She was the one who would help me live my life properly.

So maybe this was the last reason I needed as to why I shouldn't be alive anymore? Was the fact that Angel was the only reason I am still here the last reason as to why I should end my life to be happy with her again? Or was it the reason as to why I shouldn't end it and try and live on for her?

I'm never going to know. 


	9. eight

January 2, 1999

New year, and hopefully, a new me. Things have been rough, and lately I have been thinking of the question I wrote in here last time I remembered to write down my feelings.

Was Angel truly the reason I was not living anymore, or was I the reason I'm not living anymore.

Wrong question. I can't blame Angel for the reason I'm not living. It was my fault, all mines.

She wouldn't have been dead if I hadn't left her. I don't even know who fucking killed her. Because, God if I knew who, I would've been rotting in Azkaban by now.

The person who killed my beautiful Angel should be dead right now, they really should be. The person who killed my Angel, took away the life of the most beautiful, pure soul on this planet. If only they had taken mine. Things would've been better.

Things are slowly getting better I guess? I still don't talk to anyone, but I did stop drinking my sorrows away. I turned to crying about them instead. There hasn't been a night since Christmas where I haven't cried each night to get all my feelings out.

I truly crave to cut and drink, but I realized I have to move on. I have too, for Angel. She wouldn't have wanted to see me like how I was in the months after her death. She wouldn't have wanted to see what I went through.

I like to say she would've been proud of me now. For all the shit I've gone through without her.

I hope things stay like this. I haven't been able to feel like this for longer than a week. I haven't been able to be 'alive' and have hope for so long.

I still don't know how I am going to get through February though. That's her birthday month, and we used to spend it together doing something new each day.

Anyways, you can tell these are getting shorter and shorter, and you'll soon understand why. I'm getting to the end, so be happy, because I'll be happy again soon. 


	10. nine

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_I was running, as fast as I could through the crowds of people, and the fallen pieces of the castle trying to find Angelina. I knew I shouldn't have left her, and I knew I should've stayed with her to make sure she was alright._

_She has to be alright, she's Angel. She can protect herself._

_I made it to the courtyard, when I saw her. She was there, not moving at all._

_I slowly walked up to her, praying she wasn't gone. When I realized I had truly lost her I shattered._

_The tears couldn't stop running down my face when I saw my beautiful her lying there on the ground lifeless._

_She was my own Angel with her long blonde hair that I would spend so much time running my fingers through._

_My very own Angel with her beautiful hazel eyes that were warm and had a sense of home when she was happy, but dark and cold like my own when she was down. Her eyes that I would spend time looking into, trying to figure out what she was feeling._

_My Angel that could light up a room with her smile, and then proceed to make everyone else smile too. She was my everything, and I lost her twice. Twice._

_I can't hear anything, and quite frankly I can't see anything either with the amount of tears falling down my face._

_I was getting pulled away from my Angel, and I used every ounce of energy left in me to fight back from whoever was pulling me away from her. I screamed, and I screamed loud, probably catching the attention of every person there, but I didn't care._

_I was screaming and kicking, and I knew at that point all eyes were on me for real, but I wasn't giving up without a fight._

_I couldn't leave my Angel, I couldn't leave her again. My mum was trying to calm me down, to try and get me to my senses so my family could run, but I refused to leave._

_I wasn't leaving my Angel, not again._

_~~END OF FLASHBACK~~_


	11. ten

February 19, 1999

If you read this far, I'm glad you did. This is the final part of my letter. Now, I realize you must be a little confused as to how I knew I was doing this from the time right after Angel had died, and the truth is, I didn't.

I just wanted to be prepared for if I did.

It was important that you knew what I was going through before I did what I'm about to do. Otherwise, it wouldn't have made sense. 

I know that no one cares, and that most likely only one person will read this, but if it does get to the point where multiple care, then thank you. However, you were too late.

Nothing could've changed my decision at this point. I had to do this. I know that I can do this, and I know that it will be easy because Angel will be waiting.

Anyways, back to the letter.

Mum, don't think this is your fault, because it wasn't. You did your best, and I'm grateful for that. You tried to save me, and maybe you would have succeeded if Angel was still here. But a world without Angel, is a world I can't live in. You and I both know that. Thank you, for everything.

Father, all I have to say, is this is your fault. If you didn't force me to do any of this, none

of this wouldn't have been needed. So all I have to say to you is fuck you. This was all your fault and you know it. I know you most likely won't be reading this for two reasons, one being you don't care, and two being you're currently rotting in Azkaban as you should be. So father, think about everything you did, because think of how this could've gone differently if you just tried. Think about how things would've been if you had at least tried to be a good dad, and not just being the authority figure in my life.

Potter, Granger, and Weasley. I never talked to you guys, and I don't think I ever would have really. But thank you, thank you for taking in and caring for my Angel when I lost her the first time. Thank you for healing her enough to make her happy again. If it weren't for you guys, I probably never would've gotten her back. Again, thank you for everything, I mean it.

Finally, to everyone else. Most of you guys really did a great job making my life miserable. You guys really don't, and never will know what's going on in someone's life unless you are them, so think about that next time you make fun of someone. However, I must say thank you to those who tried. Thank you for trying to make me happy again, but this is honestly the only way for me to truly be happy again. Wherever she is, is where I want to be.

For my last note, if you really read this far, just know I will be happy again, even if it's not there with you guys.

 _Until Again,_ Draco Lucius Malfoy

With that, Draco put the infamous purple notebook on the bed next to him, and got his favorite picture of Angel out from his nightstand.

He soon started swallowing pill after pill, each one allowing him to be closer to his Angel once again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**That's the end, I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it (even though it made me sad). Also, by no means do I mean to romanticize suicide, if this counts as that. I simply had an idea and wanted to put it into words.**

**Also, if any of you guys feel like this, and need to talk I'm always here. You're not alone and I don't mind listening :)**


End file.
